


Think About Me

by KaptainSpork



Series: Posted on Tumblr [15]
Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaptainSpork/pseuds/KaptainSpork
Summary: The flip side of my other fic, Want Some Help? where the reader is walked in on, instead.





	Think About Me

The house was hot and humid. The window was shut tight to keep the moist air out of the room, ceiling fan on full blast to keep the room temperature down, but the hot sun shining down on Y/N gave little time for her to bask in the minimal relief it gave. She was home alone and had taken the rare opportunity to be able to play her music through speakers without complaint from her parents.

Letting out a groan, Y/N sat up, grimacing as the sheets peeled away from her sticky, sweaty body. Across the room was her desk, where her laptop sat open, the screen dark from being left idle for so long. Behind the dark screen sat her nearly finished book report, the heat in her room making the already unbearable work even more so.

There was not much else to do at that time of year, with exams right around the corner, most teachers didn’t give out any work, and Y/N’s English teacher had given the class an entire month to write the god-awful paper. Though Y/N had left it till last minute, as always, it wasn’t all that hard, just a nuisance more than anything.

With tired eyes, Y/N scanned the room, looking for something to do besides the book report. Next to her on her bedside table sat a hairbrush, the handle long, thick and inviting. Y/N stared at it, trying to figure out if it was worth it in that weather.

Though the room was uncomfortably hot, Y/N could already feel the beginnings of arousal forming low in her stomach, making her even hotter, if possible. Y/N gave in, stretching across her bed to grab her hairbrush. She arranged herself on the bed, propping up some pillows behind her to make herself more comfortable. Quickly shedding her tank top and underwear, Y/N spread out on the bed, bringing the brush handle up to her mouth to get it wet. Bringing her feet up, Y/N planted them on the bed, knees spread to make room for her arm.

Y/N took the now wet brush handle out of her mouth, dragging it down the length of her body to settle between her legs. She pressed it into her clit, instantly relieving some of the pressure between her legs. Y/N let out a sigh, trailing it down the short distance to her opening, collecting the wetness dripping out of her. Y/N swirled the end of the brush around her opening, barely pushing the tip in before taking it out with a gasp, running it back up to rub against her clit again.

She swirled it around, throwing her head back in pleasure, then brought it back down, slowly pressing the brush handle into herself. Y/N moaned at the stretch, hips rolling into the feeling, bottoming the brush out inside of her. Keeping a slow, even pace, Y/N let herself get lost in the feeling, pleasure-filled gasps leaving her lips with every thrust.

Being so lost in the feeling, Y/N didn’t hear the movement outside her window, or it sliding open. She didn’t hear them climb into the room, closing the window behind them, or hear them cross the room to stand next to her bed. It was when they sat down next to her did her eyes fly open with a startled gasp, ripping the hairbrush out of herself to free up a hand to cover up with.

Sitting to her right was a surprised, but very aroused Embry. Y/N groaned, dropping her hands from herself to instead shove Embry roughly, though he didn’t even budge, “You fucking asshole, I almost had a heart attack.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Embry said, smoothing a hand down Y/N’s thigh. He bent down to press a kiss to her forehead, then moved to press a quick kiss to her lips, “Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“How about you make it up to me?” Y/N muttered, before pressing their lips back together, hands coming up to tangle in his hair. Distracted by the kiss, Y/N didn’t notice Embry shift, bringing his hand down to Y/N’s dripping, slightly stretched opening, and slid two fingers in. Y/N’s fingers tightened in his hair in response, gasping against Embry's lips, “Fuck, Embry.”

“Mmm, you like that?” Embry asked, thumb moving up to press into her clit. He got a loud moan and shaky nod in response and moved from Y/N’s lips to instead suck large, dark bruises on her neck, replacing the nearly faded ones. Y/N’s hands shifted down his warm neck to his back, nails scraping across his skin as she rolled her hips into his hand, trying to take him deeper.

Y/N’s loud, breathy moans were only just louder than the wet sounds of Embry’s fingers thrusting in and out of her. Her scenes were all assaulted by her pleasure, body heating up as her high quickly approached.

"Please," Y/N begged, but she didn't know what she was asking for, just that what she was getting wasn't enough. Luckily Embry did, and he pulled away from her neck to watch her face as he added a third finger to the mix, the stretch of his fingers knocking the air out of her.

It didn't take much, just a few firm swipes of Embry's thumb over her clit to send Y/N's over the edge, back arched off the bed as she came. Her legs were quaking as she rode out her orgasm, rolling her hips into Embry's still moving hand, wanting it to last as long as possible. Through her post-orgasmic haze, Y/N didn't even notice when Embry leaned down to continue mouthing at her neck, or the praises he muttered between the soft kisses pressed against her skin.

The continued fingering quickly became too much, and Y/N's hand shot down to stop his fingers from moving inside her, pushing his hand away from herself. Embry chuckled but complied, bringing his dripping hand up to his mouth to suck his fingers clean, "Damn babe, you taste so fucking good."

Y/N let out a hum, moving her hands up fromEmbrys temporarily scratched up back to card her fingers through Embry's hair once more, dragging him down to taste herself on his lips. His free hand smoothed along Y/N's side, while the other one moved to hold him up as he hovered above her.

"Think you can give me one more?" Embry mumbled against her lips, reluctant to move any further than was necessary. Y/N nodded back eagerly, hands fisting in Embry's t-shirt to drag him over her, though if it wasn't for him moving on his own, he wouldn't have budged, "Well, it looks like we have a long day ahead of us, don't we?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr [Pythonees](https://pythonees.tumblr.com/)


End file.
